


Partners in Crime

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A heist with Markiplier - Freeform, Fluff, I just. Love Yancy so much already, Post ending 12, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: After Yancy helps me make my escape from Happy Trails Penitentiary, I take some time to get my life back in order. Things are going great, better than they ever have, but I can't stop thinking of Yancy, who is still trapped behind bars. It seems like it's about time for another heist- or a prison break. And, maybe after it's all said and done, I'll get to have a real relationship with the criminal who stole my heart.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195





	Partners in Crime

After my escape from prison, I went back home. I apologized to my parents for leaving so long, I found out what hospital Mark was at and met up with him after he was released. After our time in the big house, and his resulting injuries, it was an easy decision to swear off our thieving ways. I told him about the guy who helped me escaped, about what he went through to help me out, how genuine and kind he was, despite being a murderer. Mark wasn't super interested, the only guy he likes to pay attention to is himself, but he did express he was grateful that someone was able to help me out of there.

The next few weeks were spent putting my life back together. I found a job in the field I had gotten my degree in, it pays well enough I was able to move into my own apartment by the end of the month. Mark and I met up for dinner or for coffee often, I visited my parents with a new appreciation for the value of family, made new friends at my job, and things only seemed to be getting better.

But I couldn't stop thinking about Yancy. His voice, his face, his kindness. And every time I found my thoughts drifting to him, I wanted nothing more than for him to be in society with me. Obviously he was attached to his prison life, but I knew his talents were wasted behind bars. I wanted to help him and repay the favor I owed him for getting me out. The skeleton key from the museum was burning a hole in my pocket, almost taunting me with how easy it would be to get Yancy out with it. 

After the third night in a row where I woke up from a dream of my time with Yancy, I rolled over and immediately grabbed my phone, clicking Mark's contact the second the phone app loaded.

"It's two in the morning, what the hell do you want?" Mark's groggy and grumpy voice greeted me. 

"It's important! And how did you answer if you weren't already up?"

"I have you set as one of those contacts that will always give me a notification even if I have do not disturb on, so you woke me up you jerk,"

"Awww," I can't help but coo at the phone, "That's so sweet! I have your contact set up the same way, you know,"

"Yeah, yeah, that's adorable, and I value your friendship, so I'm glad it's mutual. Anyways- why are you calling me at two in the morning?!" Mark raises his voice slightly, reminding me I had a reason to call him.

"Oh, right. I need your help with one last heist,"

"I thought we were done with that stuff? What's so important that you changed your mind?" Mark's surprise is understandable, considering I'm the one who made him agree to no more stealing.

"We're going back into Happy Trails Penitentiary. I've got a heart to steal. Well, if he lets me take it I guess,"

"It's not stealing if he gives it to you, dumbass. And you really want to go and bust this Yancy guy out? You only knew him for a day!"

"Are you in or not?"

"Of course I'm in, what sort of heist partner do you take me for?" I have to chuckle at Mark's overly dramatic tone of offense.

"Let's meet up this weekend and get our plan together, we only have until the third Sunday to get it together,"

"There always has to be a time crunch," Mark sighs begrudgingly, "Text me the details, I'll see you in a few days."

Planning was easy, all I needed Mark for was some outside work, and a getaway car, the brunt of the work was on me, as I was the one who needed to get in, and then I had to convince Yancy that he wanted to get out. I wouldn't force him to leave with me, but I had to give him a chance. Who knew how long it would be until his next shot at parole?

Two weeks later, it was time for the big day. 

It took some hair dye and a new style, along with some flashy glasses frames, but I was sure the warden wouldn't recognize me. So, I hoped in Mark's car, and we drove to Happy Trails Penitentiary, ready for visitation. I was hoping that my acting skills would get me in for a conjugal visit, but regular visitation would be fine for our plan. Mark and I were former master thieves, after all, preparing backups was second nature.

"Got everything you need?"

"I have the key right here," I say, fishing the chain out of my shirt to show him the key dangling off of it.

"And the warden will let you bring a strange key into the prison?" Mark wasn't too sure about our plan in general, but I was positive we could pull it off.

"I'm sure. I don't have any notable belongings, not even a bag, the warden isn't going to question something like this. And if he does, it won't be hard to make something up,"

"Yeah, the people around there aren't the brightest," we laugh for a moment before falling into a comfortable silence. The ride isn't horribly long, it's still before noon when we arrive at the prison. 

Mark pulls out his laptop, quickly hacking into the camera system.

"What kind of shitty prison doesn't have a password on their internet?" I question, watching over Mark's shoulder.

"This shitty one, lucky for us. I've got my part all set up, you ready to go?"

"Ready. I'll see you on the other side," 

The warden is the one working the front desk, for some reason. He greets me with a large smile, clearly not recognizing me. "Welcome to Happy Trails Penitentiary, we're so happy to have you here! Are you here for a visit?"

"I am, I was hoping to have a conjugal visit,"

"Ah, you young ones always seem to be requesting those! Well, who are you here for? You are aware that conjugal visits are only for long term partners?"

"Yes, I'm here for Yancy," and this is where things get tricky. The warden knows Yancy better than I do, so whatever I say has to line up with his vision of who Yancy is. 

"You're here for a visit with Yancy?" The warden doesn't even try to hide his surprise.

"Yes, the third Sunday of each month is open to visitation, right?" I keep my face pleasant and neutral, not giving the warden any indication of not being truthful.

"Well, they are, but Yancy has been here for a _long_ time, and he's never had a visitor before. Why are you only now coming for a visit?"

"Yancy said in a letter that he didn't want me to see him in here and remember him as a prisoner, so he wanted me to stay away. It's been so long though, I can't bear to be away from him anymore. Please, I really need to see him," Dear higher power above, let Yancy have written at least one letter since coming here.

"That must have been so hard for you, being apart as long as you have! That boy is so lucky to have such a caring partner, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you! Before letting you to the conjugal visit rooms, we'll need you to pass through our security system, just a simple metal detector. Come with me,"

I follow the warden into the halls of the prison until we reach the metal detectors. The guard that checked Mark and me into the prison is sitting there, looking bored.

"All electronics and metal items in the box, that includes phones, watches, jewelry, and so forth,"

I move to empty my pockets immediately, dropping the few belongings I have on me into the bin before unfastening the chain around my neck and placing the chain and key into the container as well. The detector doesn't go off as I pass through, and I turn to collect my belongings from the guard.

"Alright, we have one non-descript wallet, a generic set of keys, a non-brand phone, and one necklace with a weird key on it," I reach to take the key first, but am stopped by the warden.

"Now that's an interesting piece of jewelry. What's that key for?"

"It's actually for my china cabinet. There are some valuable family heirlooms in it, crystal dining sets and such, so I just feel better leaving if I have the key with me," I explain with a smile.

I control my face, not letting my smile falter even as the warden stares me down. He laughs suddenly, passing the key over to me. "Now that sounds perfectly normal and rational, you can never be too safe with your belongings,"

"Exactly! I knew you would understand, working at a prison and all," I agree enthusiastically as I put the rest of my belongings back into my pockets.

"Let's get you settled, then I'll go and get Yancy for you," the warden buzzes us through a reinforced set of doors, showing me down an isolated hallway and into a secluded room. It was small, a bed tucked into the corner, and a table with two chairs being the only furniture.

"Just so you know, we only allow fourteen minutes for conjugal visits, but since Yancy is such a model prisoner, I can probably let him have an extra minute or two," the warden winks at me as he shows me into the room. "Also, we do record outside the room but no cameras in here, so you kids can have plenty of fun," he adds with a chuckle as he leaves the room. I make myself comfortable at the table, anxiously awaiting Yancy's arrival, and hoping that he won't make a big fuss when told to come to the conjugal visit rooms. I jump when the door opens, it must be soundproofed since I didn't hear Yancy's loud protesting until the door opened.

"I'm tellin ya, there's a mistake! There ain't no one who would come for a conjugal visit with me-" he cuts himself off when he sees me, mouth gaping in surprise. 

"I told you, son, you'd be plenty happy to see them. You kids have fun now, an alarm will go off as a five-minute warning, please be decent before time is up." With that, the warden leaves, shutting the door and leaving the two of us alone. My phone buzzes, quickly checking the screen shows a text from Mark saying that the footage outside the room is looping.

"It's really youse! Youse got your hair done, though, looks good," I grin at Yancy's voice, and his compliment.

"Well, I had to make sure the warden didn't recognize me," I explain as Yancy drops into the seat across from me.

"Of course. I gotta ask, why did youse ask for a conjugal visit? Trust me, I'm flattered, but that's moving a bit quick for my tastes,"

"Oh, no! No, I'm not trying to make a move on you like that, goodness. I just wanted to be able to talk to you alone, I've got a suggestion for you to consider,"

"A suggestion?" Yancy's eyebrow arches with the question, dropping when I nod in affirmation. He waves his hand in a go on motion, so I take a deep breath to prepare for his reaction.

"I want to break you out. I owe you a favor, in return for you getting me out of here. I don't want to force you to leave if you don't want to, but I just didn't feel right leaving you in here. I think you deserve a second chance,"

"Wait, you came all the way back here, risking getting caught, just cause youse want to get me out?"

"Well, yeah,"

Yancy ducks his head a bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just- I don't think I deserve that. I told youse, I've done a lot of bad things, I'm in here for a reason. And youse got family and friends out there, the only family I got is the one I got in here. And, well, I got youse, but do I deserve to be out there with youse?"

My heart aches at Yancy's words, he clearly thought himself unworthy of any affection after whatever incident got him sent here. 

"It's your choice, Yancy, I can't make it for you. I've got an apartment where you can lie low until you get your feet under you, and I've got some connections to help you set up a new identity and get some work, but you have to want that. The outside is kinda shitty sometimes, you have taxes, and bills, you gotta work, but you have more freedom than what you'll get in here, you'll have more opportunities to connect with people, and you'd have the chance to follow your dreams, with no coddling this time. I know it's a big decision, but we gotta be out of here by the five-minute warning if you want to leave. And, hey, the worst-case scenario is that you hate it out there, and you just turn yourself in and get sent right back here!"

"You really think I deserve a life on the outside?" Yancy stares into my eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation or dishonesty.

"I do." Even if I only knew him for a short time, I just had a feeling that he would truly thrive once beyond the confines of prison.

"Then let's bust outta this joint! Ah, hows we gonna bust outta this joint?"

"Mark is looping the footage in the hallway, and I've got a skeleton key to get us out of this room and through any other locks we encounter. But, I'm kinda relying on your expertise. You're the one that knows every nook and cranny,"

He smiles as we stand from the table, he claps my shoulder with affection as I circle the table to join him. "Youse is damn right, I do. Follow my lead, we'll be out in a jiffy. Lucky for us, there's a maintenance hatch right at the end of the hall, no additional cameras to deal with, and youse got that key that can open it,"

"Let's do this," I say, pulling the key off my neck to unlock the door.

"This is the worst security we've ever dealt with," I complain to Mark a minute later as Yancy and I climb into his car. 

"They don't even have cameras on the outside of the building! This is the easiest heist we've ever pulled off," Mark replies as he casually backs out of his spot, not even bothering to speed.

"And they don't have any guard boxes on the driveway, we won't even get to do a car chase," I groan with disappointment, what a lame heist to end our careers on.

"Youse gotta remember, none of us in there want to get out. Getting out is a punishment!" Yancy interrupts our complaining.

"What? No one wants to leave?" I forgot Mark hadn't been there long enough to get a feel for the place.

"Yeah, we got a whole musical number about it and everything,"

"You wrote a _musical number_ because you like it so much!?" Mark questions in disbelief.

"It helps calm down the new folk. Just ask this one. Ah, but they didn't seem to like it much,"

"I liked the song! I just didn't like being in prison," I defend myself, earning a laugh from both guys. The rest of the car ride is introducing Mark and Yancy and telling Yancy about what I had been doing since he helped me get out. We both thank Mark when he drops us off at my apartment, agreeing to meet him for dinner sometime that week. I show Yancy to my apartment, giving him a tour of the decently sized, but only one room, apartment.

"I didn't even think to get you an air mattress or anything, I'll take the couch until we get you somewhere to sleep," I apologize for my lack of foresight, but the statement seems to offend Yancy.

"Youse think I can't handle sleeping on a couch? I ain't gonna kick you outta youse own bed!"

"You're my guest, I won't have my guest sleeping on the couch,"

"Either I'm on the couch, or we're sharing, I ain't kicking youse outta the bed," Yancy and I both freeze when we simultaneously process what came out of his mouth.

"I mean…. I don't have any objections to sharing," I mumble, almost letting myself hope that the attractive man will want to sleep with me.

"Well, if it ain't a problem with youse, it ain't a problem with me," Yancy replies, smiling in a way that could be seen as shy if you squinted.

"Then I guess we'll share. Let it never be said that my guests don't stay in comfort,"

It feels almost natural to sleep next to Yancy that night, there's no awkwardness as we slide under the covers and wish each other a good night, and I have my first full night of rest in weeks. 

The first few weeks with Yancy are spent cleaning house, metaphorically. Getting his new identity situated, helping him look for jobs, learn what was and wasn't socially acceptable outside of prison, and catching him up on media and technology in our free time. 

The first day, our very first lesson was regarding the box he kept tucked into his sleeve. Mark had kindly loaned some clothes for Yancy to use until we went shopping, I came out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth to find him rolling a box into the borrowed shirt's sleeve.

"Hey, listen, people don't really carry things like that on the outside. You can if you want to, but you'll get some looks, especially if you take it out to get one of the cigarettes,"

"Cigarettes? This just has candy cigs in it, we don't smoke in Happy Trails Penitentiary, it's strictly forbidden," I laugh as he innocently shows me the candy inside the box, and I help him unroll the sleeve.

"Either way, you don't need to carry stuff like it's contraband. Put em in your pockets if you want them, we're going out to meet with some friends,"

Small moments like that were commonplace. Some days we spent together, some I only saw him when we were both in bed, especially once he started working and joined a production at the local community theater. I don't recall when our relationship began to shift, maybe when he started holding my hand when we went shopping for groceries, or perhaps it was when I was stressed and upset after a bad day, and he got me my favorite meal from my favorite take out place to cheer me up. Or maybe I started it, when I snuggled up to him at night when it started getting cold out, or when I brought him a bouquet of red roses when I saw his production on opening night.

We're not sure when it happened, but soon we're not just friends or roommates; we're partners. Physical affection is slow-building, he's not very accustomed to it after years in the big house, but holding hands turns to kisses on the cheek, on the lips, and soon he's an absolute cuddle monster.

And on days like today, when he's humming a show tune while cooking dinner as I finish up some work, I'm so grateful for the heist that led to a man stealing my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I just,,, love Yancy, so much. Check me out on tumblr for more markiplier/markiplier ego content @d-ama-ien.


End file.
